Fight or Flight
by Suki the Lioness
Summary: A Seeker who can't fly is no better than a grounder. When a Seeker with a broken wing arrives on earth she is taken in by the Autobots but there is still trauma from her accident. What will it take to get her back into the sky after so long on the ground. Bumblebee/Unknown. Prime Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**I was just digging thorough some files and I found this one so after much revamping here is the first chapter of Fight or Flight**

**Here's what to expect:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore**

**Most will have at least one torture scene**

**I am very descriptive in kissing scenes**

**There will be a lot of fighting**

**There might be a bit of swearing (Not too much though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable**

**Be on the lookout for grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Chapter 1**

A clawed servo tapped across the console in boredom. There was nothing but barren rocks and stars in this solar system and the ship was still damaged from that Decepticon attack. They had attacked the neutral vessel as soon as it got within range just for the sake of it.

The femme was slim, the classic build of a Seeker. Her facial plates were silver and framed by a black helm with two shimmering gold pieces curving in from both sides. Optical ridges of the same colour were set over a pair of deep blue optics. The two wings that jutted out from her back were a normal Seeker's wings, pitch black with golden lining. One of them however was twisted and mangled, clearly not able to be used. Her pedes formed a single heel at the back in silver with the rest of her body the same shade of black. A ridged scar ran across one leg, a mark from an Incecticon.

Windfire had lost her ability to fly, and her right as a Seeker, in that same fight but it hadn't been the creatures fault. Rather it was an unknown cause that sent her spiraling to the ground and because she was a neutral by herself in the middle of nowhere she didn't have anybody that could have looked over it. So it had healed in the same position. Although uncomfortable it was something that she had to learn to deal with and she had.

Scanners went off so loudly that she fell out of the seat with a crash. Grumbling she got up, rubbing the new dent she had acquired. There was energon on one of the planets. Since her own supplies were almost depleted she figured that it was worth the risk to land on an unknown planet. Setting the ship's course she moved towards her small cache of weapons, collected after her flying accident. Without her wings she had to invest in some new equipment to use in case of battle.

The ship suddenly jerked forwards and started to heat up. Running to the console she realized that her landing gears were fried and that with the heat of entering the atmosphere she couldn't pull back on the controls. The heat wouldn't be a problem but crashing might be. Another unexpected jerk caused her helm to slam into the console and she slipped into stasis, but not without hitting the cloaking device.

¬Line Break¬

With a groan Windfire sat up, her processer pounding. Why was she upside down? Where had the console disappeared to? Then she remembered the ship's spiral out of control. It must have crashed onto the planet, she was lucky she hadn't gone into complete stasis otherwise who knows what might have found her? If the planet was inhabited the natives could be dangerous and hostile. She was in no condition for a fight.

After trying to stand she found the console, lying next to her helm. A few more inches to the right and it would have crushed her. Using it for leverage she managed to get up. It wasn't hard to get out of the wreckage given that the cockpit of her ship was in one place and the rest was in another. The gaping hole was a very convenient exit. The plant's moon was shining brightly. There was nothing but brown squishy stuff all around her with a few green things poking out of the side. An organic planet.

Windfire groaned, organic planets were always so dirty and everything seemed to get stuck in your armor then refused to come out. Now she was stuck here with no way to get off this planet but her scanners had indicated that there was energon which means she wouldn't starve. The thought of energon made her think that she should try to salvage whatever she could from the remains of her ship. Maybe she could find something to protect her from the natives if they did attack. Who knows what they could do. They might have immense firepower.

With every step she took a weird squelching sound was made. Organic planets did make the weirdest noises. She was in quite a bit of pain from the crash but being a neutral meant that when you got hurt there was nobody around to help you.

After finding and looking through the remains of her ship she had gathered a hoard of some energon cubes, a few working weapons and some basic medical equipment. It wasn't much but at least she had managed to patch up a few wounds so that she wasn't leaking energon anymore. She had found a cluster of rocks that had a dry area beneath them and buried her stash in there to make sure only she knew where it was.

Sitting next to the rocks she realized that the moon was disappearing and the planet's sun was rising. Either she had arrived very late in the night or they had rather short solar cycles here. The sound of an engine gave her a spark attack and she jumped between two rocks. Her wings weren't meant to bend into each other like that but it was better than being seen by an aggressive life form. Something flew overhead, what looked like the Seeker jets back on Cybertron.

Her T-cog confirmed that she could scan it and without a second thought she did. Her audio receptors picked up a voice saying, _you have got to be kidding. This again?, _but she thought she was imagining it. Once she had scanned it fully she pressed her even further back to make sure she wasn't spotted. After a while she heard the jet leave and she pulled her body out, wincing in discomfort.

The sound of voices reached her audio receptors and she did the only thing she could think off, transformed. Her wheels sank into the muck. Soon two organics came walking out and she did a double take at their size, surely they couldn't all be that small. Windfire didn't doubt that they might be dangerous though. Scraplets were tiny and she thanked Primus she had never had the misfortune to meet them.

Both organics seemed to be mechs and they spotted her straight away. They started talking about her alt mode and she guessed they thought she was just a jet. It would be better if they didn't know she was Cybertronian because there were many planets that wouldn't tolerate one from Cybertron on their planet. With her current damage she couldn't be exiled or get into a fight. One said something about taking her to an air field whatever that was and the other agreed before pulling out what seemed to be a very weird communication device.

It wasn't long after that and then a couple of vehicles pulled up. They tied ropes around her wings and dragged her out of the mud, as they called it. It was painful but she gathered from their conversation that they were taking her to a place with other jets. At least they hadn't realized that she wasn't a normal jet and playing along seemed to be in her best interests.

¬Line Break¬

"I'm borrrrred!" Miko moaned as they walked through the museum.

The entire school had been invited to the museum and the air field that sat next to it as a school trip. For once it seemed that most of the school were just as annoyed with the trip. Most were asking their friends why they came here on an outing when they could have gone somewhere a lot more fun. Or at least a place with an air conditioner. The smell was getting overwhelming.

Raf and Jack had been talking at first but it was so hot underneath the corrugated iron roof that they were now walking in silence. It was a relief to finally walk outside. Although within a few minutes they were being baked by the sun. There was a commotion going on in the air field as they walked towards it, a few trucks were pulling in a new jet. New wasn't the right word though.

It was brown with caked mud. The parts visible were scratched and dented. Cracks littered the cockpit's glass and a long gauge ran underneath it. The worst of the damage was one of the wings which didn't even look like a wing to be honest. It was crumpled and mangled making it obvious that there was no way this jet could fly.

"– a military jet." A worker was saying to the owner of the property. "We think that it must have crashed given that wing and then abandoned. It's in really bad shape but I think it's the closest we'll get to one of the planes the government uses."

"It looks like a rather advanced model. It couldn't have been there for that long otherwise it wouldn't be one of the newest versions," a second guy added in. "Do you want us to clean it up?"

Their boss shook his head, "No, it's more authentic if we leave like this and we can make it into a display called Survivors of Crashes."

Leaving the jet for the time being they all went inside to discuss how it was found, telling the school group that they were allowed to do whatever they wanted to as long as they didn't touch. All the kids practically ran to the small shop where they sold ice-cream but Raf didn't move.

Miko grabbed his arm, "Come on! If we don't go fast all the good ice-creams will be gone."

"That's from Cybertron," Raf muttered.

"What?" Jack asked, walking up beside him.

Raf pointed at the jet, "I don't know why but I've got the feeling that's a Cybertronian."

Miko walked closer, "Hello!" When she received no answer she turned back to the boys, "I think that it's just a normal jet."

Jack stared, "Now that you mention it something does seem to be slightly off."

Miko laughed, "Don't you guys remember what Arcee said about Seekers?"

"She said that they were very prideful and arrogant," Raf responded.

Jack realized what Miko meant, "This jet is covered in mud and if she was right there is no way that this can be a Seeker."

Raf shook his head, "After school we can come back and see."

¬Line break¬

Windfire had heard the organic's conversation and had to agree with them. She did look like scrap and no self-respecting Seeker should ever allow themselves to be in such fowl condition but she didn't really qualify as a Seeker anymore. Without flight she was considered a grounder, especially to other Seekers.

She had been wondering if the natives of this planet even knew about Cybertron because of their seemingly fearless behavior around transportation. Most planets that knew about the abilities of Cybertronians were always cautious around anything that they could be disguised as although the small organic mech had called her out.

It was surprising that such small creatures could be so loud and yet when that femme had shouted hello to her it had caused her to want to recoil. They had said they were coming back to see if she really was from Cybertron and she wasn't sure what to do. They didn't have any way to prove it and honestly from what she had witnessed they got bored very easily. None of the others had noticed and it would only raise suspicions if she disappeared.

Her systems started to shut down. Warnings had been telling her she needed to recharge since she had woken up from the crash and now she was so tired that she couldn't even stay online. She had taught herself to only ever recharge lightly, knowing that she was an easy target for both Decepticon and Autobot forces. As she started to drift into recharge she made sure to set her scanners on so that she would know when the small organics returned.

**Reviews and flames both welcome. I do love making s'mores.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really happy with how this story is going and I've made my decision on who is going to be the main character. Please make sure to read the note at the bottom.**

**Here's what to expect:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore**

**Most will have at least one torture scene**

**I am very descriptive in kissing scenes**

**There will be a lot of fighting**

**There might be a bit of swearing (Not too much though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable**

**Be on the lookout for grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Chapter 2**

Windfire was woken up a short while later when the sounds of commotion reappeared. It was already getting dark, the sun slowly vanishing. This planet's solar cycles were seriously short. It wasn't the retreating light that had brought her out of recharge but rather the sound of rumbling engines. Instinctively she put her shield up around her. She didn't want to be picked up on any radar, it was bad enough she had left off one of her only modes of defense while she recharged.

The voice of one of the organics from earlier landed on her audio-receptors. They really are a very loud species. Time worked very different around here, she had thought she would have a little more time to rest before they came back. Windfire had no knowledge on this planet and for all she knew they could pose a threat. With all of her weapons where she had left them and no method of escape, she could just pray to Primus that they weren't a threat.

"It should be around here somewhere!"

"Miko keep it down! We're not even supposed to be here!"

They soon came into view and the small femme immediately ran to her, tapping on her wheel. Windfire did her best not to flinch at the irritating feeling on her very sensitive appendage. "This is the one."

The other two turned the corner as well, flanked by two cars and a two-wheeler. She shifted uneasily. At first she started to relax but then she heard a transformation sequence activate. Windfire was extremely close to running away. Autobots. Two mechs and one femme were standing in front of her, none of which she recognized. That wasn't a big surprise, she had stayed under the radar since the war began.

"Please say that you weren't talking about this plane," the blue femme said.

The tallest organic nodded, "This is the one. There's something off about it."

The green mech laughed slightly, "There's no way that's a Seeker."

"Why not?" the smallest male asked.

"Simple," scoffed the femme. "Seekers would never live with a broken wing."

Windfire's original plan had been to just not move and keep her shield up until they left. However when the yellow mech had come close to her wing it was natural instinct and she transformed into her bi-pedal mode, weapons drawn and wing tucked safely behind her. The Autobots seemed to be in shock for a moment before they were aiming their canons at her and the organics were gone from sight.

Deep blue optics scanned the surrounding area as quick as she could. Despite the situation she managed to calm herself enough to know that there was always a way to get out. It wasn't the first time that she had been cornered by more than one enemy. Being a neutral was generally quite dangerous given that everybody was either out to convert you or to offline you. Neither was a choice she was hoping to experience.

Her weapons were nowhere near fully charged. Her most powerful shot would probably just scratch their paint, but the Autobots didn't have to know that. Improvisation had helped her out of a tight spot on many occasions. Without any knowledge of her opponents other than that they probably wouldn't kill her on the spot, Windfire took a chance.

It wasn't her first time on an organic planet and the method had worked the last time. She shot into the ground once, not wanting to waste her resources if it didn't work although luckily for her it did. The dust clouded the air and she darted away. She wouldn't get far obviously but just to a hiding place so that there was absolutely no chance of the Autobots finding her, well she prayed that they wouldn't.

When the dust cleared the first thing she heard was a curse about Decepticons. They thought that her wings meant that she was a Decepticon, but they could think what they wanted to think. Windfire didn't plan on correcting them at any time. The only problem was if they thought she was their enemy then they would be shooting to offline. It was definitely best to stay hidden in the situation. The blue Autobot was talking on her com link, probably warning all the others about her. That would make her escape a lot harder.

Windfire got the shock of her life cycle when a ground bridge opened almost directly next to her hiding spot and of course the mech to walk out was the one and only Optimus Prime. Of all the backwater planets that she could have landed on, it just had to be the one with the Autobot leader himself. That probably meant that Megatron was also on this planet. Vorns of avoiding this war and now her ship had crashed directly into the middle of it.

The Autobots began to talk but instead of listening to their conversation she opted for making sure that she was fully hidden. The organic dirt was already clinging to her and she squirmed in annoyance, it was real itchy. Her thoughts were beginning to accumulate while she was hiding. Windfire was stuck on an organic planet along with Decepticon and Autobot forces. Her ship was in pieces, leaving her with very few supplies and no way to escape. The dirt was already aggravating wounds that had been patched up, very poorly, by her. Not to mention the stinging pains that were already going through her wing. She didn't have nearly enough energon in her storage to keep her weapons working properly or keep her systems functioning.

The sound of tiny ped steps soon hit her audios and she looked down to see that one of the male organics was walking almost right next to her hiding place. She had gathered that the Autobots were protecting these miniscule creatures but why she had no idea.

Jet engines were the next thing she heard and then she saw them flying overhead, Decepticons. That was just what she needed wasn't it. A pang of jealousy went through her when she watched the Seekers swerve downwards, she really did miss flying. Then they transformed and all of those emotions vanished, replaced by a slight fear, there was only one Seeker amidst a group of drones. That Seeker just happened to be Starscream.

Taking an involuntary step back, Windfire immediately regretted not hiding in a better place. The tip of her wing caught on the retreating light, her black paint reflecting it. All optics fell directly on her and she activated her, now pretty useless, weapons. Her energon was pounding through her and it felt like her spark chamber would crack with the speed that her spark was going. Of all the places she could have offlined she didn't want it to be on an organic planet.

"I thought you said a high-threat Decepticon," Optimus Prime spoke without taking his optics off of Windfire who shifted slightly on her pedes.

The blue femme looked her up and down, "I thought that it was a Decepticon."

/"No insignia,"/ the yellow mech said, using only a tone of beeps.

"You! What's your fraction?" Starscream hissed at her, clearly having momentarily forgotten about the Autobots.

Windfire shifted into a position that was ready for action before speaking, "Neutral."

She felt optics roaming over her form, lingering on her wing slightly before Optimus Prime spoke again, "Are you injured?"

Before she could answer the blue one did it for her, "No offence Optimus but I'm quite sure that no Seeker's wing should bend that way."

That was when it occurred to her them that they were standing a short way from their actual enemies and a minor battle started. Windfire shrunk back as much as she could before she heard the sound of a ground bridge opening once more. The blue Autobot grabbed the organics and went through first. The others started to follow when Optimus Prime caught her optics. He said something to the yellow mech and she soon found said bot standing right in front of her, saying something about coming with them and energon and medics.

Windfire didn't see another way out of this. A Seeker who can't fly was often offlined by those who could so that it didn't project a bad reputation for the others. Surrendering herself she nodded to the Autobot, it was her best chance of not being offlined. He grabbed her arm, not noticing the laceration that he was putting pressure on. Windfire was half-dragged to the ground bridge before he gestured for her to go in first. Her entire frame locked up, she wasn't sure if this was the best idea anymore. She had no time to regret it though before the yellow mech once again grabbed her, only this time pulling her through the ground bridge with him.

**Now I'm putting a new offer into each of my stories so read carefully. At the end of each chapter I'll be placing two questions, one easy one and one hard one. The easy one is almost always based on the story but the second one can be absolutely anything from guess what this is for to guess what happens next to random general knowledge. You can answer both if you want to in either a review or a PM**

**Anybody who gets the easy question right gets honorable mention and after 3 honorable mentions I'll either write one of your OCs into my story somehow or ask a question about the story.**

**The first person to get the hard question right can request either a one-shot, which I'll write completely for them. I will write most genres, any rating and I am fully willing to write slash. It has to be from Transformers though (Prime, Animated or G1). If you get 3 hard questions right I'll write a full-story for you.**

**Sorry about boring you with this random thing. Anyway onto the questions.**

**Easy Question**

**_Do you think that Windfire has severe injuries?_**

**Hard Question**

**_Will Windfire be flying again soon?_**

**Sorry once again if this just bored you.**

**Suki out!**


End file.
